Battle For Underland
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. The sequel to my fic "Dark Over Light." With the arrival of a newborn child, Ilosovic and Alice must face the return of Tarrant Hightop, who threatens to destroy not only the kingdom of Underland, but the love that Ilosovic and Alice have.
1. Chapter 1

King Ilosovic Stayne watched over the plains of the Outlands from ontop of his black stallion. He hadn't been to the miserable place in four years, and had no intention of returning. But his wife, Queen Alice Stayne, was heavily pregnant with their second child and had been insisting that Tarrant Hightop, an enemy who was once a friend to Alice, had not been killed in battle as suspected and was alive. Ilosovic didn't believe it, but for the sake of his family & kingdom, he began a search for Tarrant. It had been going on for nine months, by Underland's timing, and there was still no sign of Hightop anywhere.

Soon, Ilosovic's soldiers came riding towards him. They all stopped their horses, and Ilosovic could tell by the looks on their faces, that they did not have good news.

"Your Majesty, we've searched everywhere. There's still no sign of him." One of the soliders said.

Ilosovic sighed. "I feared that's what you would say."

"Your Majesty, may I ask you a question?" Another soldier asked.

"If you must."

"Have you not considered speaking to the Queen about this? No one in Underland, aside from her, is convinced that Hightop is alive."

Ilosovic briefly pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I know this situation seems hopeless, but I very well cannot return to Alice and tell her that Hightop is truly dead. She's in a delicate condition, and she wouldn't believe me if I told her any way."

"Sire,I've been married for some time now. Twenty-years, to be precise. I've learned that it may not always be easy to tell your wife what she doesn't want to hear. But sometimes what she doesn't want to hear, must be heard." A third soldier explained.

Ilosovic paused for a moment. "Let's return to Marmoreal before dark."

Ilosovic and his soldiers returned to The White Castle, where they were greeted by Prince Julius, Ilosovic and Alice's four-year-old son.

"Papa! Papa!" Julius squealed.

Ilosovic dismounted his horse and scooped Julius into a hug, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Julius, are you out here by yourself?"

"No. Bayard and Bella are here. They've been looking over me."

Soon, Bayard and Bella emerged from the gardens, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you watchdogs or not?" Ilosovic asked.

"We are, sire. But the little prince is so fast these days. Caring for him is not as easy as it once was." Bella said.

"And with the pups just as curious." Bayard added.

"I understand. " Ilosovic sat Julius down on the ground. "Have you seen the Queen today?"

"She's inside, your Majesty. In the throne room." Bella said.

"Papa, can I come inside with you?" Julius asked.

"Not now, lad. I need to speak with your Mother privately, for a moment." Ilosovic ruffled Julius' blonde hair, and then entered the castle .

Ilosovic went to the throne room, where he found Alice speaking to Nivens McTwisp. Once she saw him, Alice went up to Ilosovic and kissed him on the lips.

"You're back. How was your search?"

Ilosovic cleared his throat. "Never mind that. How have you been feeling?" He placed his hand on Alice's swollen stomach.

"I've been feeling well today. A bit worried for you." Alice kissed Ilosovic again.

"McTwisp, could you leave us for a moment?"

Nivens bowed and hopped out of the room. Ilosovic gave a nervous smile, and then took Alice's hand.

"You haven't answered my question, Ilosovic: How was your search?"

Ilosovic sighed. "Alice, there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it, Ilosovic?"

Alice took Ilosovic's arm and they wondered through the halls of their castle.

"We didn't find Hightop today." Ilosovic said.

"Oh," Alice seemed dissapointed for a second, but soon she gave a gentle smile. "Well, we mustn't give up. For the sake of our children and the kingdom, we must find Tarrant before he harms anyone. And I know that you are the only one who can find him."

"It's not simple to catch a phantom." Ilosovic muttered.

"Did you say something, darling?" Alice asked.

Soon, Alice and Ilosovic were on the balcony. They looked below and saw Julius playing fetch with Bella and Bayard's pups.

"You and our children are my world, Alice. I would do anything to protect you. I would kill any man if it meant keeping you and the children safe. But I cannot kill someone who is not real."

"Of course, Tarrant is real, Ilosovic."

"I meant that I cannot kill someone who is dead."

Alice released Ilosovic's arm and then walked away from him. "He's alive, Ilosovic. He wants to kill everyone, I've told you!"

"I know what you've told me, darling. And I do want to believe you. But I've searched all of Underland, and I cannot find Hightop."

Alice turned back to Ilosovic, and approached him again, laying her hands on his chest. "Underland is full of so many impossible things. Things that no one would find possible. Talking flowers, a rabbit with a pocket watch. If so many impossible things can happen here, then Tarrant most certainly can be alive."

Ilosovic took Alice's hands. "Not everything is possible in Underland." Alice looked to her feet, but Ilosovic raised her chin again. "I will continue to search for Hightop, and be certain that he'll be executed once and for all. But now, we should focus on what's most important: this baby, and being sure that he or she is healthy & happy."

Alice nodded. "You're right. I see now why you're the King." She kissed Ilosovic.

"I see why you're my wife."

Alice giggled and she and Ilosovic returned inside, with their hands locked together. But before they could reach the throne room, Alice doubled over in pain.

"Alice?" Ilosovic knelt next to Alice. "Darling, what is it?"

Alice turned to Ilosovic and gave a weak smile. "It's time, Ilosovic."


	2. Chapter 2

"Push, darling! You must push!"

Alice had been in labor for seven hours straight, and was now in the process of pushing the baby out. If it weren't for Ilosovic's constant encouragement, she would have given up in her exhaustive state.

"Your Majesty, you're almost there. One more push." The doctor said.

Ilosovic gave Alice an assuring smile, and then used his hand to wipe the sweat off her brow. Alice nodded and took a tight hold on Ilosovic's hand, and gave one final push. Soon, the two heard the sound of a newborn's wail.

"Congratluations, your Majesties. It's a girl." The doctor wrapped the newborn in a blanket and handed her to Alice.

"I want to name her Helen. Is that all right?" Alice looked up at Ilosovic.

"I believe it suits her." Ilosovic gave Alice a kiss on the lips. "I'm very proud of you, darling."

"You should be proud of yourself. You did have some part in all this."

Ilosovic chuckled quietly and gave Alice another kiss. But it was cut short when Alice began to moan, almost like she was in pain.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Ilosovic asked, running his fingers through Alice's hair.

"Something's wrong." Alice continued to moan.

"Doctor!' Ilosovic shouted.

The doctor, who had turned around to clean himself up, was surprised to see Alice in so much pain. He quickly ran to check her, and took Helen from her arms, handing her to his assistant.

"I need you to leave, your Majesty. Now!"

"What for? Why can't I stay?" Ilosovic was pushed towards the door. "What's wrong with her? Why is she in pain?"

"I'll find out soon enough. Now leave." The doctor was now beginning to sound nervous.

Ilosovic was pushed into the hall. "What's wrong with my wife?"

The door was closed in front of Ilosovic's face. Once he heard Alice calling out for him, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He stepped away from the door, and began to pace up and down the hall. Soon, Nivens rounded the corner and approached him.

"Oh, sire! I've just heard the good news about the Queen. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her?"

Ilosovic looked down at Nivens. "Something's happened."

"The baby-"

"No, the baby is fine. She's perfectly healthly." Ilosovic looked towards the door. "It's Alice."

"Is she dead?" Nivens asked.

Ilosovic swallowed hard. "No, she isn't dead." He moved towards a chair. "At least, I hope not. "

Ilosovic sat down and buried his face in his hands. Nivens cautiously approached him, not wanting to upset him further.

"I almost lost her once. If she dies now...I don't know what I'll do without her. Julius and Helen will need their mother, and I would need...McTwisp, I love her. I never thought it would be possible to love her this much. But it is. I'd die without her."

"She may not die, sir. You must have hope." Nivens said.

The door suddenly opened, and the doctor stepped into the hall, wiping blood off his hands. His face was pale and his expression was blank. This frightened Ilosovic, and he ran into the chamber.

There, he saw a weakened Alice, laying in bed and holding two small newborns in her arms. Ilosovic was surprised, to say the least. Alice finally noticed him and gave him a smile.

"Two girls, Ilosovic." Alice said.

Ilosovic knelt at Alice's bedside, and gave her a kiss. "I thought you were dead. But this...I never would have thought it."

"Neither would I. I was so sure we'd only have one." Alice looked back down at the twin girls. "But this is wonderful. Two special gifts. Two tiny blessings. I've never been happier."

Ilosovic allowed one of the twins to grasp onto his finger. "Well, we've named one Helen. What about this little gift?"

"Well, I've always been fond of the name Sarah."

"Sarah?" Ilosovic began to ponder for a moment, before he smiled. "Very well." He kissed Alice on the forehead.

"I love you, Ilosovic."

"I love you to."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was told to rest easy for a few days, and soon she was back on her feet and quite ready to care for her children. Ilosovic, while still maintaining his duties as King, was able to help her. The couple was extremely content and happy, having Julius and now their two newborn daughtes to raise.

One day, while Julius was playing in his chamber under Bayard's watchful eyes, and the twins were sound asleep. Ilosovic found it to be perfect opprotunity to spend some time alone with Alice. Still somewhat sore after the birth, Alice had to lean on Ilosovic for support, as they walked through the courtyard together.

"It's quiet today. " Alice said.

Ilosovic smiled and kissed Alice's hair. "I know it is. But that does mean that we are alone."

Alice smiled and kissed Ilosovic. "Darling, would you be angry if I asked you something?"

Ilosovic shrugged. "Of course not."

"If I asked you to continue your search for Hightop, would you do it?"

Ilosovic gave an exasperated sigh. "We've discussed this, Alice. My focus remains on you, our children, and our kingdom. Nothing else."

"But, you are thinking of me, and our children, and our kingdom. Even by capturing Tarrant."

Ilosovic arched his eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, if my dreams are correct, and he is alive. Then, by finding him and executing him, you'll have protected everything you wish to focus on."

"And if he's dead, I'll have wasted my efforts and the time that should be meant for my family and my people."

Alice gestured towards a bench, and she and Ilosovic sat down. Ilosovic, noticing a single white flower in the grass next to him, picked it and placed it in Alice's hair.

"Ilosovic, I know you've found no sign of Tarrant Hightop, but I know that he's alive. He's alive and wants to kill anyone who stands in his path. Yes, I know well this could be my mind succumbing to nightmares, but even so...Do you wish to risk not believing me and losing all we've gained? Losing our children, our own lives, our kingdom?"

Before Ilosovic could answer, they heard a horse running up the path. It didn't take both Alice and Ilosovic, to see the horse's rider, a soldier in Ilosovic's army, slumped over and bleeding heavily.

While Alice steadied the horse, Ilosovic helped the rider off and realized his wound had come from an arrow.

"We must get him to the healers." Alice said.

The soldier began to cough up blood. "H-He's alive. Hightop i...is...alive...your...majesties. He is near...hiding below ground in Outlands. He..."

The soldier took one last breath and died. Ilosovic lowered his head and then turned to Alice, who seemed to be solemn.

"I've told you, darling. I've told you." Alice said, her voice extremely soft.


	4. Chapter 4

One night, Alice woke after hearing noises from the end of the hall. She noticed that Ilosovic wasn't in bed, and began to feel uneasy. Quietly, she crawled out of bed and went to the nursey to be sure that the children were safe & sound, and sure enough they were. Knowing the children were well, Alice followed the noise down the hall, soon realizing it was voices; one of them sounded distinctly like Ilosovic. She pushed opened the door to the council room, just enough to see what was happening. Ilosovic and his council members were standing around the crystal-table and staring down at a large map.

"We'll start here. Every single inch of the Outlands must be dug up. Tell the soldiers to use their hands, if needed. It will take a few days, perhaps weeks, but we now know where the Hatter has been hiding, and he must be found at all costs."

"You want them to dig?" One of the councilmen asked.

Ilosovic ran his hand over his face. "I know it seems drastic, but it's the only way he'll be found."

"But what if he's found ways to harm the soldiers? You saw what he had done to that man, your Excellency."

"And I won't let that happen to my family or my people!" Ilosovic slammed his fist down on the table, frightening the council and Alice.

Another councilman sighed. "We understand, sire."

Ilosovic collasped in a chair, and squeezed the bridge of his nose from frustration. "I apologize. You're all free to retire for the night, but we must recruit the soldiers as soon as possible."

The councilmen bowed and left the council chambers. Alice hid from their sight, and then stepped into the chamber with Ilosovic, closing the door so they wouldn't disturb anyone.

"I thought I dimissed you all." Ilosovic said, not looking up.

"I would leave, your Excellency, but it seems my husband has gone missing."

Ilosovic looked up and seemed surprised to see Alice. He stood and approached her, resting his hands on her arms.

"You should be asleep, darling. It's extremely late."

Alice sighed. "Ilosovic, what is the meaning of this? You've never called council so late at night, and you've never made such drastic attempts to find Hightop."

"But that was before I was certain that he had lived. Now, the possibility of losing you," Ilosovic caressed Alice's cheek and then kissed her hand. "the children, or the kingdom. It's become real now, and I cannot stomach the thought."

Alice hugged Ilosovic tight and felt his hand run through her hair. "You'll never lose me Ilosovic, or the children, or the kingdom. You'll protect us all, I know you will. "

"Which is why I must do this. I must search underground in the Outlands. No matter the dangers to me."

Alice looked up at Ilosovic and swallowed. "You?"

"Yes. They'll need a leader, and we've no knowledge of what could be down there. They'll need my protection."

Alice folded her arms. "Or do you just want to be certain that Hightop's blood is on your hands?"

Ilosovic gave a sigh and kissed Alice on the forehead, again running his fingers through her blond locks. "After what he nearly took from me, and what he might take. I just must be certain that no more harm comes to anyone."

Alice's tears began to fall down her cheeks. "And what if he kills you first?"

Ilosovic said nothing and held his beloved wife in a warm embrace. Not fully certain if he'd survive the task ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ilosovic woke early and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek, thankfully without waking her. He snuck into the nursery, where Helen and Sarah were asleep in their cribs and Julius slept in his bed. Quietly, Ilosovic went over to the cribs and placed a kiss on Helen and Sarah's foreheads; then he crossed the room and sat on Julius' bed, kissing him on the brow. As he stood to leave the room, Julius opened his eyes and yawned.

"Is it morning, Papa?" Julius asked.

Ilosovic tucked Julius under the covers. "Yes, lad, but it's not quite time for you to wake-up. You must have more sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep, Papa?"

Ilosovic smiled. "I've something that needs to be done."

"I wish I could help you."

"Perhaps when you are older. Now, close your eyes and go back to sleep."

Julius nodded and turned onto his side, closing his eyes to sleep. Ilosovic snuck out of the nursery and went outside to meet his soldiers at the drawbridge. He mounted his stallion, and gave a sigh.

"I know you're tired, men. But out there is someone who is willing to kill my wife & children, and quite possibly take over our land. We ride for the Outlands, and once we've arrived, we will search underground for Tarrant Hightop."

Ilosovic led his men from the castle and to the Outlands. With shovels in hand, the soldiers began and Ilosovic began to dig. Hole after hole, dirt flying everywhere, and there was still no trace of Hightop anywhere. The men were growing weak, and were covered from head to toe in dirt. Some had even passed out from exhaustation; as night fell, Ilosovic was growing frustrated but had no desire to give up.

"Sire, we've dug to the very roots of the ground. There is no one here." A soldier said.

"We must keep digging! He's here somewhere, and he's not getting away." Ilosovic yelled.

Suddenly, a sword popped out from the ground and nearly stabbed a soldier right through the heart. Ilosovic ran to grab the sword, but it sank back underground.

"He's here! Right here, men!" Ilosovic began to use his hands to claw away at the dirt.

The soldiers rushed to help their king, and they all dug with shovels and hands alike. After a few minutes, they still could not see Hightop.

"I don't understand. I saw the sword, we all saw it." Ilosovic began to stand, when the sword popped up again and sliced his arm.

Yelling in pain, Ilosovic rolled up his sleeve to reveal a long, bloody gash running down his arm. This only angered him and he began to claw away at the dirt; shouting and grunting.

"Sire, your arm. Let's retreat to the castle and return when day comes." A soldier tried to restrain Ilosovic, but was shrugged off.

"I'm not letting a little blood stop me from finding the coward!" Ilosovic continued to claw at the dirt, until one quick movement with his wounded arm, caused him to let out an agonizing groan.

"No more, sire. Look what's he done to you; we can't afford to lose any men. There has to be a better way to do this, surely you must know-"

Before the soldier could finish his sentence; Ilosovic collasped in a faint.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was pacing in her chamber. It was night now, and Ilosovic still hadn't returned with his troops.

"Mama?"

Alice turned and saw a sleepy Julius standing at the door, with his blanket in his hand. Alice smiled and knelt in front of him.

"You should be asleep, darling." Alice drew back a strand of Julius' hair.

"I couldn't sleep. Papa's not come back yet."

"He'll be back soon, Julius. I promise."

At that moment, both Alice and Julius heard the sound of horses galloping up the path of the courtyard. They rushed to the window, and Alice could see Ilosovic slumped over one of the soldiers' horses.

"Mama, what is it? I can't see anything."

"I-It's nothing. Please, go back to your bed, dear." Alice kissed Julius goodnight and sent him back to the nursery.

Panicked, Alice ran through the castle and down the stairs, where she was greeted by the soldiers who were laying Ilosovic on the floor of the throne room.

"Ilosovic," Alice knelt next to Ilosovic and took his hand in hers. "what's happened to you?"

"It's his arm, your Highness. It was cut open while we searched for the Hatter." A soldier explained.

"It's a harmless cut." Ilosovic could barely talk, his voice was weakened.

Alice, not believing her husband, lifted Ilosovic's sleeve and saw the long, bloody gash that ran down his arm.

"He lost a lot of blood, your Highness. We tried to use our cloaks to stop it." Another soldier said.

Alice placed a hand on Ilosovic's forehead. "He's burning up. Find the doctor and quickly!"

As the soldiers left, Alice took Ilosovic's other hand and squeezed it tight.

"You'll be all right now. I promise." Alice whispered.

Ilosovic smiled. "How are the children?"

"They're asleep now. You must not worry about them, they're safe."

Ilosovic nodded and began to lose concious; Alice touched his hair, and this gesture was able to keep him alert until the soldiers returned with the doctor.

"Let me see it." The doctor examined the wound on Ilosovic's arm. "It needs to be wrapped and stiched properly. We'll have to watch him for a few days, make certain it's not infected."

Alice grabbed the doctor by the arm. "Will he be all right?" She asked.

"Well, he'll live, your Highness. He'll live. Let's get him to the chamber."

Alice followed close behind as Ilosovic was carried to their chamber. She had no idea what the next few days would bring, but she did know one thing for certain: Ilosovic would live, and that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice waited impatiently in the hall outside of the chamber for word on Ilosovic. She could hear him moaning and screaming in agony, and all she wanted was to be by his side. If not to hold him, than at least to speak to him and hold his hand.

"Your Highness?" Alice whirled around and saw the doctor framed at the chamber doorway.

"The king? How is he?" Alice rushed up to the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "He's all right. I've dressed the wound and cleaned it. He lost a good deal of blood, so he will be weak for a few days."

"May I see him?" Alice asked.

"Yes, certainly. I'll return in two hours to check on his condition."

Alice nodded and entered the chamber. Ilosovic was pale, his arm was bandaged, and his bare chest was covered with bruises. He seemed to be asleep, and Alice hated to disturb him. So, she turned to leave the room.

"Alice?"

Alice turned slowly and saw Ilosovic was awake, despite his current state he was smiling. Wasting no time, Alice hurried to his side and took his frail hand.

"Your chest..." Alice used her free hand to caress the bruises on Ilosovic's chest.

"It's nothing. I was laying over a saddle, I was bound to get a few bumps."

"Oh, Ilosovic," Alice kissed Ilosovic on the lips. "how can you be in good spirits? If Tarrant had-"

"Darling, we knew well of the consquences. You said yourself that we'd both be willing to do anything to protect our children and our kingdom from Hightop."

"Yes, but this is madness. Complete madness."

Ilosovic wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down Alice's cheeks. "Madness is not quite impossible here."

"W-What if your Captain lead the army to capture Hightop? You won't be hurt that way, and me and the children will be spared the grief of losing you."

Ilosovic used what strength he had to sit up and rest against a set of pillows. He leaned forward and gave Alice another kiss.

"And what would happen if I lost you? He not only wants you, Alice. He wants me. He wants to see me dead. I'd rather be the trap and have his blood on my hands, than to watch him hurt you or the children."

Alice brushed her fingers against Ilosovic's lips, and he kissed them, over and over again. Slowly, Alice laid next to Ilosovic and ran her fingers through his long, dark hair.

"Ilosovic darling, where is your armor kept?"

Ilosovic managed a slight shrug. "In our wardrobe, of course. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Oh, I only figured that it needed to be polished." Alice snuggled further under Ilosovic's arm.

Ilosovic used his hand to raise Alice's chin. "You are being honest, aren't you?"

Alice gave a small smile. "Of course, Ilosovic."


	8. Chapter 8

When morning came, Ilosovic woke and saw Alice was not in bed with him. Grunting and moaning, he slipped on his robe and went in search of her. She was not in the nursery with the children, she wasn't in the throne room, or in the kitchen. When he went to search in the courtyard, he saw McTwisp smelling the flowers.

"McTwisp!"

McTwisp looked up quickly, startled by the sound of Ilosovic's voice. He hopped over to him and bowed.

"Sire, I thought you had left." McTwisp said.

Ilosovic arched his eyebrow. "Left? What do you mean?"

"Well, your soldiers have left, along with your captain."

"And you thought I was with them?"

"Yes, your Excellency. As a matter of fact, I could have sworn that I saw you leading them. Someone was riding alongside the captain in your armor."

Ilosovic felt his stomach churn as he recalled the conversation that he had shared with Alice the night before.

"Are you all right, your Excellency? You don't look well-"

Before McTwisp could finish; Ilosovic rushed back into the castle and to the bedchamber. With his good arm, he flung open the wardrobe door and, sure enough, his armor was missing.

"Why did I tell her?" Ilosovic said to himself.

"Tell her what, your Excellency?"

Ilosovic saw McTwisp standing at the chamber door. He stared at him for a moment and then left the chamber and went to the stables, with McTwisp stil on his trail.

"Sire, w-what are you doing? Y-Your arm hasn't healed."

Again, Ilosovic ignored McTwisp and removed his horse, Noblenose, from his stall. He mounted up as quickly as possible and, an obvious defeated McTwisp handed him his reins.

"To the Outlands, Noblenose, as quick as possible." Ilosovic ordered.

"Right, your Excellency." Noblenose said.

Soon, Noblenose was galloping off and was out of sight. The Dodo Bird approached McTwisp and looked towards the direction that he was staring, with his jaw agape.

"What's happened, Nivens?" The Dodo Bird asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure. I'm not quite sure at all."

In the Outlands, Ilosovic arrived to find his men and captain digging feverishly. He dismounted and approached them; he quickly became concerned when there was no sign of Alice.

"Where is she?" Ilosovic yelled.

The men and captain looked up at their king, stunned by his presence. The captain stood and bowed.

"Sire, you're here." The captain said.

"The Queen took my armor and disguised herself as me. Now, what's happened to her?"

The men and captain stared at each other; they seemed unsure of what to tell their king. Finally, the captain cleared his throat.

"Well, your Excellency, that's why we were digging. A hand appeared and dragged her underground, but we could not reach her. We fear that Hightop has already..." The captain lowered his head. "It's of no use, sir."

Ilosovic closed his eyes tight; trying, with great effort, to be rid of the possibility that Alice was dead.

"Sir?" Ilosovic opened his eyes when he felt the Captain touch his shoulder.

"She's alive, Captain. She's alive and I'll find her. Alone, if necessary." Ilosovic fell to his knees and began to claw away at the dirt. "I'm going to find you, darling. You'll be all right, I swear. "


	9. Chapter 9

Alice opened her eyes, and instantly felt a burning sensation in her throat. She sat up slowly and gave a loud cough. As she stood, she pulled up her dress and saw a large gash on her ankle; infact, her arms, legs, and even her face, were covered with brusies and cuts. She wasn't surprised after being dragged underground.

Though limping, she began to explore her large, loam prison. On each wall she saw drawings of teapots and of various maps of Underland. As she rounded a corner, she was surprised to see Tarrant, Mallymkun, and Thackery seated around a long, narrow table and having tea.

Tarrant looked up and smiled. "Why, your Highness. You've finally woken up."

"Why does she always seem to be late for tea?" Thackery folded his arms and shook his head in dissapointment.

Alice squared her shoulders. "Hightop, you've made a mistake. My husband is looking for me and once he has found me, he will not be alone. An entire army shall be behind him, and they will try to arrest you, if not kill you."

"Hightop? Is that what you call me now, Alice? Of course, being a friend of the Red Queen's I shouldn't expect a proper address."

"I was not a friend of-" Alice began to shout, but sighed and softened her voice. "I was not a friend of the Red Queen's. You know where my allegiance was concering Underland, Tarrant. It was with The White Queen, and if she were alive today, I would still be her loyal subject."

Tarrant stood. "But she's dead isn't she, Alice? You're glad she's dead. You and your husband both. There are moments I'm certain that you killed her, just to secure Underland's crown."

"I never asked to be Queen, Tarrant. Watching the life slip away from The White Queen was one memory that I hope will stay locked far from my mind. Yet, I've adjusted to my new position and I have married the one man that I've ever loved and have given birth to our children, and I will never regret it. I love Ilosovic, our children, and all of our subjects. "

"It's the power you love! The power to kill anyone who disobeys you, the power of ordering your precious husband's soldiers to start a war. All you wish for is blood, Alice." Tarrant picked up a dagger that had been sitting at the table. "Down with the Queen!"

Just as Tarrant was about to launch the dagger into Alice; Mallymkun stepped between them and raised her paws.

"Stop! Stop this now!" The tiny mouse shouted.


End file.
